Antoine Triplett (Framework)
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''No Regrets'' *''All the Madame's Men'' *''Farewell, Cruel World!'' |actor = B.J. Britt |status = Deleted}} Antoine Triplett was a virtual recreation of the real-world person of the same name inside the Framework. He fought for S.H.I.E.L.D. under the leadership of the Patriot, and having been tasked with working undercover in HYDRA to gain intel. In the wake of the Patriot's death, Triplett continued the fight in his memory, siding with Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons until he and everything else within the Framework was deleted by Aida. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Arrested by HYDRA Assigned by Jeffrey Mace to infiltrate HYDRA, Triplett took several photographs about Project Looking Glass only to be arrested after a HYDRA operative spotted him hiding a camera in his locker. He was subsequently sent to the HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center, but not before concealing the photos inside his boots.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] The Patriot and Phil Coulson had entered inside of the HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center and freed Triplett. Once Coulson noticed Triplett, he automatically called him "Trip". Triplett said he had not called like this since high school, so Coulson said it felt right. Triplett searched for his boots with the film inside them and he found them being worn by a HYDRA soldier. Coulson spotted a former student of him being taken to the isolation building, so he split from Triplett in order to rescue him. Triplett met with Patriot and Burrows outside and informed them about Coulson. Suddenly, a HYDRA Quinjet approached, so the film was given to Burrows and Triplett led Patriot to Coulson. While running, Melinda May attacked Patriot from behind, so he told Triplett to go for Coulson alone. Triplett found Coulson in a room full of children undergoing through Faustus. Triplett rescue some of them from the collapsing building and he met Grant Ward and Jemma Simmons outside. They returned to the room and saw how Patriot holding a heavy concrete beam to save Chris Adler. May entered the room but helped them to rescue the boy. Patriot ordered them to get out and leave him behind. Once they brought the children to a bus, Triplett and the others watched as the building collapsed, burying the Patriot under it. Aiding Jemma Simmons Triplett showed Jemma Simmons the designs of Project Looking Glass he had taken. Simmons recognized them and knew where the machine was built. Triplett gathered a team and they flew with the Quinjet to an Oil Platform. However, no one was there. Simmons figured out that the machine was being built in the "real world". Triplett told her that he believe her that there was another world. On their way to base, Triplett and Simmons watched Phil Coulson revealing HYDRA's true face to the world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men The New Patriot Antoine Triplett later helped Daisy Johnson bring Simmons, Mack, Melinda May, and Phil Coulson to the Framework portal on the pretense that they were going on a mission to stop Madame Hydra (this was technically true, as returning to the real world would help them defeat AIDA, who was known as Madame Hydra in the Framework). After the team reached the point where the Framework portal was supposed to be, Trip offered to come with Daisy, but she said that he needed to stay behind to help handle things there (in reality, it was because Trip had no body in the real world and was in fact a mere simulation of the real-world person). Daisy suggested that Trip take up the mantle of the Patriot now that Mace was gone, to which Trip expressed excited interest. Daisy then left Trip and Ward behind, but when Alphonso Mackenzie refused to leave his daughter Hope behind in the Framework, Trip greeted him upon his return to the base, taking care of a sleeping Hope and expressing surprise that Mack had come back. Deletion Like everything else in the Framework, the alternate version of Antoine Triplett was deleted when Aida decided to wipe out the Framework and recreate its content in the real world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End This most likely means that Trip was never able to take Daisy Johnson's advice and succeed Jeffrey Mace as the Patriot, although it is possible he did so in the brief period of time between the team's departure and his deletion. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Facilities *'Playground': To be added Prisons *'HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center': To be added Relationships Family *Grandfather † Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † - Superior and Friend **Grant Ward † - Colleague **Burrows † - Colleague **Phil Coulson † **Jemma Simmons **Melinda May - Enemy turned Ally **Alphonso Mackenzie **Daisy Johnson/Quake *Chris Adler † *Burnell † *Hope Mackenzie † Enemies *HYDRA **Madame Hydra † - Killer Trivia *Daisy Johnson suggests that the Framework version of Trip can take up Jeffrey Mace's mantle of Patriot after his passing, to which Triplet had expressed excitement and interest. Antoine Triplett bears physical similarities with Eli Bradley, who took up the mantle of the Patriot after Mace's death in the mainstream Marvel universe. Behind the Scenes *Eric Watson was a stunt double for B.J. Britt in the role of Antoine Triplett. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) Agents Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Aida